Teardrops of Rain
by xoxoJaay
Summary: The best thing about the rain is that no one can ever see you cry. One Shot


**Author's note:**

**Heey, It's JaaaaayyyyyLyyyyynnnnn, anyways I'm new so PLEASE don't be so hard on me. But yeah, anyways. First fanfic posted, ahahaha. So yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It!**

* * *

Kim's Pov:

"Hey guys" I said while walking into the dojo.

"You can't go in there" Milton said while the 2 guys ran to block the doors of The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy.

"Why?" I asked giving them that famous Kim Crawford glare, which I think worked because I saw Eddie gulp and Milton staring around frantically for an answer while Jerry was eating some corndog he found on the floor. Then Jerry spoke up.

"Dude, why can't we just tell Kim that Jack is making out with Donna man?" The other 2 boys groan as I pushed them out the way storming into the dojo, hearing them talking to Jerry about how un cool that was. Then when I walked in, I saw it. Jack making out with my WORSE ENEMY near the lockers! They quickly stopped as soon as Donna saw me and smirked while Jack turned around to face me.

"Kim, I'm" Jack spoke but before he continued I ran out of there as fast as my legs would carry me before him and the guys and Donna see me crying. I am not going to give the benefit of letting Donna see me cry. I ran to the park that was near my house. It was not a big park but a cute little one that wasn't always full. I was tired of running and started to walk. Slowly, it started raining. I left my sweater back in the dojo and wasn't on planning on getting it anytime soon. As I reached the park, I sat down on a bench and started to think.

Jack's Pov:

I was training with the guys. Then the door opened, I expected it to be Kim, but it wasn't. I kept pulling her off of me. I finally got her off of me and I started to speak.

"Donna, I'm sorry, but I don't like" right before I finished, Donna started to kiss me again. Then I heard a door open. I was guessing that the guys left or something to get something to eat. then after a few minutes, I heard the door swing open. Donna pulled away to see who it was and then slowly she started to smirk. I turned my head to see Kim, the Kim Crawford who I have learned to love.

"Kim, I'm" right before I started, she ran away. I ran after her pushing the guys away as they started crowding me and I turned to see Donna smirking like she planned this. When I ran out, it was raining. I kept running looking for where she was and then I turned a corner where she lived and saw a flash of honey blonde hair sitting on a bench. I ran to the figure and stood right behind her.

"Kim" I said softly. She turned around and looked at me and started to glare. I knew that she would do that and noticed she was crying. I tried to talk to her but she stood up as I sat down. I quickly grabbed her arm and stood up as well.

"What do you want Jack?" Kim said as I looked at her straight in the eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that the moment you would look into them you were hooked. I quickly snapped out of it and started telling her what happened.

"Kim, I'm so sorry. Donna kissed me. The moment I pushed her off, I told her that I didn't like her. I only like one person. Heck, it's not even like it's LOVE! I love you Kimberly Anne Crawford, I really do. Please forgive me?"

Kim's Pov:

After what Jack said to me, I started feeling giddy inside. I stared into those chocolate brown eyes of his and notice we started to lean in. I bit my lip and saw him stare down at lips and then back to my eyes. Then, I felt a pair of lips and knew they were Jack's and I couldn't help but kiss back. Soon, we needed to break for air and I stared back at his eyes.

"Do you forgive me now?" He asked. I gave him a peck on the lips and bit my lip again.

"Yup" He replied. He took off his sweater and put it around me and kissed me again. After, we pulled away and he hugged me.

"I love you Kimmy" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I said and pecked his cheek.

No matter how sick both me and Jack got, we both now love the rain.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked my first fanfic. Please review. **

**~Jemielyn**


End file.
